My Tutor
by Roze Hime-sama
Summary: Tsurugi is failing in English. To help him, the teacher assigns a tutor for him, who is none other than Sorano Aoi. Will things get interesting? You bet! KyouAoi


First KyouAoi fic! Really crappy idea...

J: NemesisGoddessOfRevenge does not own IE or any of its characters. They all belong to Level-5.

Enjoy!

* * *

My Tutor

**Tsurugi's POV**

"Tsurugi!" The English teacher yelled, a vein popping out of her head.

I looked up from my C+ essay paper.

"See me after class!"

"Hai, sensei," I muttered. Sensei glared back at me.

A few minutes later, the bell rung, signaling the end of two English lessons of torture and total boredom. The students filed out of the classroom.

"Tsurugi, come over here."

I walked, slowly, to the teacher's desk.

"I am sure, that you realize that your performance in English has been rapidly dropping?" Sensei asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

I nodded.

"Is it because of all that soccer club training you're doing?"

I shrugged in response.

Sensei shook her head in disgust. "I swear, back in my day, students were more diligent and productive, as we did not have the unfortunate distractions of extra-curricular activities! You, young man, need to learn how to put school work before sports! Other than that, you…" she continued lecturing.

Rolling my eyes, I tuned out Sensei's words. "The only reason she's saying all that rubbish about sports is because she didn't get enough exercise when she was young!" a little voice said in my head. I smirked. The English teacher was very fat (sorry, big-boned), with piggish eyes and a grumpy personality.

"Are you listening?!"

A shriek brought me back to reality with a jolt. The teacher was still glaring at me.

"I said I've picked out three of your classmates to give you private lessons."

A groan escaped from my mouth. Tutoring?! What did Sensei think I were, an elementary kid?

Before I could protest, Sensei whipped out a list. She handed it to me.

"Luckily for you, and since I'm so nice, I'm giving you a choice. You can choose from…" she sprouted two names I didn't recognize. "… and Sorano Aoi."

I sighed in relief. I knew her. As a manager of the soccer club, she was part of the team in spirit, body and mind. Well, even if I and Aoi didn't know each other well, getting her for a tutor wouldn't be that bad, would it?

"Well?!" Sensei snarled impatiently.

"Sorano Aoi," I replied.

"Okay. I'll tell her. You two can plan a study session every day. I expect you to get along with her." The teacher dismissed me.

After school, Aoi was waiting for me outside the soccer club building.

**Aoi's POV**

"So, when are you free, Tsurugi-san?" I asked as Tsurugi approached.

He shrugged. "I'm pretty much free every day after soccer practice," he said.

"Are you sure? Every day? Doing English revision for consecutive days can make one's brain explode, Tsurugi-san." I said.

He gave me a rare, wry smile. I felt my cheeks go warm.

"I'll do practically anything to keep buta-sensei off my back!" He snorted, and started to walk away. Before he entered the building, he turned around to face me. "Oh, and Sorano? Drop the –san."

I blushed, cursing myself. I didn't actually like that stubborn bad boy, did I?! Shaking my head to clear my mind, I followed Tsurugi inside. "Geez," I muttered to myself. "Adding a -san to his name was just for the sake of being polite." I stepped inside.

After practice, I waited for Tsurugi, who had finished his shower and was mopping at his wet hair with a towel. "Are you done, Tsurugi-kun?"

He frowned. "Yeah." Dumping his things into his bag, Tsurugi walked out quickly.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I had to walk—no, run to catch up with Tsurugi.

He headed towards the direction of the hospital.

"Are you visiting Yuuchi-san first?" I asked.

He nodded. We walked on in silence.

At the hospital, Yuuchi-san was sitting on the bed, waiting for his brother. "Kyousuke." Yuuchi smiled. "And you are…?"

"Hi! I'm Sorano Aoi!"

"Kyousuke! Congratulations on getting a girl to notice you!" Yuuchi-san said. It took a while for me and Tsurugi to process his words in our minds.

"Nii-san! She's just giving me English lessons on the teacher's orders!" Tsurugi-kun was blushing cutely. Wait, cutely? What on earth is wrong with me today?!

"Tsurugi-kun's right!" I said.

Yuuchi-san raised an eyebrow at our reactions. "Okay." The topic changed to safer areas, such as schoolwork and soccer practice.

"Erm, nii-san, we have to get going. Tutoring, remember?" Tsurugi said.

"Okay! Good luck!" said Yuuchi-san. I swear I saw him smirking as we closed the door behind us.

"So, where are we going for the tutoring session, Tsurugi-kun?" I asked.

He thought for a while. "My place? My parents are out for the day."

"Sure."

We walked on in an uncomfortable silence. I kept sneaking glances at Tsurugi. Then, I noticed that he was doing exactly the same thing. Our eyes met, and we both blushed.

After a while, we arrived at his home. Tsurugi twisted the key in the lock and pushed the door open. "Here."

I waited for Tsurugi to go inside first. To my great surprise, he was holding the door open for me, like a gentleman. I looked up at him, a questioning look on my face.

"Ladies first." He bowed, and smirked. I felt my cheeks glowing red.

Ducking my head, I went inside. Tsurugi followed. He gestured to a comfortable sofa and I sat down there.

"Wait here. Let me get the drinks and snacks." I watched as Tsurugi walked to the kitchen.

**Tsurugi's POV**

What is happening to me? My heart is beating like crazy… Is it because of that Sorano girl? I opened a cabinet and took out two glasses without thinking.

Then, I reached for a few snacks and put them on the counter as well. I took the juice out and poured it into the glasses.

Suddenly, the kitchen lights all switched off. I heard a frightened scream from outside. Oh yeah, Sorano was still on the sofa! Now, how am I going to get Sorano and the torch in such a dark house?

Slowly, I made my way out into the living room. I could make out the faint outline of Sorano sitting on the sofa. The room was dark, with the last of the sun's rays filtering in through the slits of the curtains.

"Sorano?" I called out.

"Tsurugi? Where are you?" she replied.

"Stay put. I'm coming over." I moved forward cautiously. There was a bang, and I felt a stinging sensation in my left ankle. I cursed under my breath. I had just slammed my ankle into the table leg.

"Are you okay?" I heard Sorano's worried voice.

I gritted my teeth to let the pain pass. "Yeah."

When I reached the sofa, something warm and soft fell on top of me and made me lose my balance.

"Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry, Tsurugi-kun!" Sorano said. She shifted her weight slightly.

Suddenly, the lights came back on again. I'd rather let the lights be off, regarding the awkward situation we were in.

Sorano's face was close to mine, so close. Her nose was practically touching mine. There was an adorable blush on her face, and her eyes were closed.

I couldn't resist myself then. I leaned in and kissed her.

Sorano gasped out in surprise. Her hands wrapped around my waist, deepening the kiss.

When we finally pulled away from each other, we were panting for air. She was blushing hard, and I felt my face grow hot as well.

Shyly, Sorano looked up at me. "I… erm…I like you, Tsurugi-kun."

"Kyousuke," I corrected her. "I like you too. Will you go out with me, Aoi-chan?'

She hugged me, hard. That expressed all her feelings, without needing a spoken word.

We lay on the floor for a few more minutes. Then, I remembered the purpose of Aoi coming here. "Oh, shoot! You have to tutor me!"

Aoi shot up as well. "Get your textbooks out, Kyousuke!"

I obeyed her, as we sat down to work on my failing English grammar and spelling.

**Normal POV**

The next week, the whole school knew of the KyouAoi couple. Tsurugi's class was also receiving back their English test paper.

When Sensei handed Tsurugi his paper, he felt very happy and relieved. A smart A+ sat proudly at the top of his paper.

"Good job, Tsurugi!" Sensei was beaming, which only made her face look fatter and flatter. "I knew tutoring was good for you!"

"If only she knew…" thought Tsurugi, looking at the text messages from his new girlfriend, Sorano Aoi.

* * *

Reviews? :)


End file.
